


Tears & Trust

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [3]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, Multi, Other, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third one.<br/>So far they've been rather sad? ^^'<br/>I guess the looming departure of Old Boys has to do with that.<br/>Anyway, questions, comments, death threats: Please drop me a word or two. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears & Trust

Thinking about the years to come, I feel tears welling up behind my eyelids. 

They will be hard to us all, fans and group members alike.

We’ll miss each other so badly.

Who convinced us that developing such a close bond would ever make things easier?

Must have been a fool.

Or maybe not so much, because if anything, I know that once these years have passed, we’ll be back together as one.

The crossing of our paths was destined after all, wasn’t it?

Maybe we should put our faith in fate.

From now on, only happy tears are allowed.


End file.
